Bloodlust
by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka
Summary: It was crimson, he saw it clearly. It was the same color as her hair, just as beautiful and ever flowing. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before; it made him feel alive, powerful, and immortal. It was his addiction. It was her blood. [Vampire Naruto][Strong Naruto][Naruto x Harem]
1. Her Blood

I Don't Own Naruto or Highschool DxD

**Bloodlust – Chapter 1**

* * *

The scorching summer sunlight was overbearing and weakened his normally deft and immortal body, but he made no effort to move into the shade. Standing in the midst of students and teachers, his blue eyes stared over at the direction of his school's iron gates, or more precisely, at the beautiful woman who was walking into the school with a lecherous looking boy next to her. She was just as radiant as ever, her flowing red hair blowing in the soft wind like a river of blood. As usual, the collar of her uniform exposed a part of her neck, her soft and sweet skin. He felt hungry at the sight of her, his fingers tingled and his breath quickened, but he controlled himself.

Lightly biting his lips, he turned around and walked into the school, brushing strands of his blond hair out of his eyes while he ignored the hushed whispers and giggles around him. There were other options, countless of them in fact, but he knew that none would ever taste as good as his master, his king. If he had to wait in order to enjoy such delicacy, then so be it.

"So that's the boy," stated a calm voice that greeted him as he climbed to the top of the stairs. "I must say, I expected more." The young woman had her arms crossed as she looked down from the railing, her violet eyes serious and calm. "But if Rias sees value in him, then there should be more than meets the eye."

"Indeed," he muttered softly, his eyes trailing to the sight beneath him.

"Have you ever spoken with him before?"

He smiled softly at the young woman and shook his head. "Sona-kaicho, you know me better than that." The young woman gave a small nod, "I have no desire to associate myself with someone driven by such primitive and cheap lust." He looked down at the boy, who looked embarrassed as he followed behind Rias like a lost puppy.

Sona lightly pushed her glasses against the bridge of her nose, a small smirk gracing her lips. "I'd never thought that _you_ would accuse another to be driven by primitive lust," she said as she looked up at the young man through the corner of her eyes. "Not when I can sense the lust you have inside you, right at this moment, Naruto."

The blond smiled and revealed his slightly elongated fangs. "I don't consider myself primitive, Sona-chan, and my lust is hardly cheap."

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, a most apt description of you."

Naruto leaned closer to Sona, until his cold breath tickled her neck. "Most definitely, but I am not the only beholder; I am sure you can appreciate it as well." Sona closed her eyes, but didn't react otherwise, Naruto's usual seductive charm seemingly ignored. "I must head to class, Sona-kaicho; it was a pleasure to speak with you again."

Sona released a breath she didn't know she was breathing as Naruto walked away, her heart pounding harder than usual and face feeling unusually warm.

_'I hate when he does that…'_

* * *

The Old School Building used to be an apt name, back when it resembled an old and broken down hut, but in recent years, it looked newer than the main school. By the hands of the finest carpenters money could hire, the Old School Building was transformed into a two story masterpiece. Each stone used for the pillars were meticulously selected from thousands of solidified magma from the Underworld. The lumber came from five hundred years old and a hundred feet tall trees that used to house hundreds small creatures, creatures that could kill a human with a single bite. Every time Naruto stepped up the front porch of the building, he would take the time to appreciate the effort the house represented.

Stepping through the door, he immediately felt stronger – the sunlight stopped weighing down his back. It had been a tedious day, eight hours of teachers mumbling their lectures and of girls whispering behind his back, with only a can of tomato juice to sedate his thirst. He was silently glad to have reached the third year; after two years – seven-hundred and thirty days – he had finished two thirds of the bane of his existence. How some student enjoyed class so much, he would never understand; lessons back in the Underworld were much more enjoyable.

As Naruto climbed the flight of stairs to the second floor, his senses flared. What he wanted was just inside the room ahead of him, he was very close. Stepping across some creaky wooden flooring, he placed his hand on the golden handle, and with a gentle turn, he pushed. The door opened and the smell became strong and clear, almost as if it was taunting his thirst, his hunger. His eyes flashed red as his throat ran dry; he ran his tongue across his lips, leaving a glistening gleam.

"Naruto, is that you?"

Rias Gremory, the heiress apparent of the Gremory Family, Archduke, stepped out of the far side of the room where her personal shower was placed. She had a towel wrapped around her voluptuous body while she dried her hair with another, her flowing, silky, blood-red hair. She smiled at Naruto, her servant, childhood friend, Rook. It was full of her usual affection coupled with a hint of teasing, as if she could sense his thirst, his desire. Her blue eyes stared into to his hungry blue, as if taunting him to come closer. She looked beautiful, good enough to eat.

He stepped closer, each step drawing him closer to her delightful body, her intoxicating scent.

Rias' smiled never faltered, not even a little, as he stepped closer to her, his breath tickling her hair. She was used to it, used to how his fingers would trace their way up her arms until his hands held her shoulders. She was used to how his touch would feel cold, yet fill her with a warm sensation. She was used to how he would slowly and gently push her back unto a wall, until his chest was pressed against her breasts. He grew taller again, she would think as she felt the need to tilt her head up to look into his eyes. She used to be the taller one, and he had to stand on his tippy toes to nip at her skin, but that was no longer the case. He had grown into a man, just as she grown into a woman. It was different, yet the same. No matter how much he would tower over her, or how many times he would do it to her, it would make her heart race every single time.

Naruto tilted his head down and softly kissed her forehead. He heard her breathe out, clearly trying to mask her moan. It made him smile, even after so many years he still had such an effect on Rias, the ever elegant and regal Rias. Softly and gently, his fingers trailed down her arms and only stopped when he felt her hands. He played with her fingers, rubbing them in-between his own and brushing his fingertips against her red nails. He was still smiling as he gently lifted her hands and kissed her fingertips, one by one, staring into her dazed eyes as he did so.

"I was looking for you last night," whispered Naruto softly as he held Rias' hands above her head, leaning close to her ear. "I came to the clubroom, to your home, to your room, but I couldn't find you anywhere." Naruto's spiky blond nuzzled against her silky red, his lips barely touching her earlobe. "I was worried, you know; I couldn't sense you."

Rias' face was flushed. "I was with our new family member; I had to heal him so my demonic energy was probably too low for you to sense from far away." Her whispers were gentle and sweet, and her breath tickled his ear, leaving a nice tingly sensation. "I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to call you."

Naruto gave a small laugh, the huskiness making her blush more. "It's alright, there's nothing to apologize for…" The blond trailed off as he placed a kiss on her ear, then her earlobe, then her jawline. "But I am _so_ hungry right now; I've waited all day to finally have this moment with you."

Rias moaned, no longer feeling the need to hide them. "Go ahead."

The Rook's smile grew as he lean down, "Thank you, Rias-chan." He licked the side of her neck, tasting her sweet skin as she arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his chest. With a slow inhale, Naruto parted his lips, revealing his growing fangs, which were twice the length of normal, and bit down.

"OOHHH~"

Naruto felt Rias' body shake and her knees quiver as she moaned. Damn, it sounded amazing, so sexy, so exhilarating. Her delicious warm essence seeped into his mouth, tasting just as heavenly as it had been for the past five years. It quenched his thirst, abated his hunger. He felt his body tingle in relief and he couldn't help but moan against her neck, making her shiver all the more. Her blood sent him into euphoria. It was perfect, it tasted perfect. Like a glass of summer wine at night or like chilled champagne on the beach, it was perfect. He released her hands from above her and they immediately circled behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. His own arms went around her shapely waist, lifting her a few inches off the ground as he continued to feed. After another minute, he was finished and released her from his grasp, placing her gently on the ground.

Rias' face was even more flushed than before, and her breathing had become rapid, her chest rising and falling to the rhythm. She stared into Naruto's eyes, want and desire clearly present. She watched as he licked some blood from his lips; it made her feel fuzzy and hot. She leaned against the wall and tried to calm her breathing, her arms still placed on his shoulders as she did so.

"You taste just as heavenly as always," he whispered as he lean down to lick her neck, the two teeth marks miraculously vanishing with a touch of his tongue, leaving her rosy skin unblemished.

"Mou…don't say it like that," muttered the King as she looked away from Naruto.

"You're still easy to tease, Rias-chan." Naruto whispered softly against her ear, already feeling much better after his meal. "After so many years, I would think you'd be used to the way I treat you." Rias blushed at his breath tickling her ear, "My beautiful mistress."

The girl gently pushed him away by the chest, looking into his eyes as she did. "But you seem to get worse by the day." Rias almost shivered at the look Naruto had in his eyes, one that almost personified his desire and mirth. "You used to blush and act really shy when you ask if you can suck my blood, but now…"

Naruto smiled and stood up straight, giving the girl some space. "What can I say; I've grown up and am really not shy anymore."

Rias returned the smile. "I'll say; you're worse than Akeno now."

The blond's eyes followed Rias with a hint of amusement as she reached for her clothes on the couch, watching her drop her towel to the ground. He didn't know if she was teasing him or just felt safe around him, but either way he enjoyed it. He unconsciously bit his lips as Rias bent over to slip on her black lace panties; they were not as sexy as Akeno's lace thong, but was still _very_ appetizing. Every time Naruto saw his master like this, it would make him wonder how she changed so much. A few years ago she was on otaku through and through. Seemingly without his notice, she had changed into a graceful, elegant, beautiful young woman. Though he was sure she still had some of her old self in her; the little girl who liked to experiment with him was still present.

"Here, let me help you." Naruto stepped behind Rias and clipped her bra together. "You seem to need help with this part." Rias remained silent, but didn't stop him. In fact, if he looked at her face, he would have seen a small smile. "Besides, this seems a little nostalgic."

Back in the Underworld, Naruto's room was right next to Rias', and he would sometimes be the one to wake her up in the morning. The memory made him smile. He was only twelve years old then, and Rias was a few inches taller than him. The princess would sometime be too tired to wake up and be quite resistant, so he would help her dress and prepare. She didn't even use a bra then, but she quickly filled the cups. It didn't seem too weird for him since she was his best friend, but as soon as puberty started, it changed.

"Basking in nostalgia today, aren't you?" Rias smiled as she too remembered their life back in the Underworld, back when Akeno, Naruto and little Gasper were her only friends and peerage. "You were so cute back then." The King was giggling as she started to button her shirt. "Akeno and I made you blush like a tomato; even Sona teased you a little."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, funny how things turn out, huh?" The Rook's hands circled Rias' waist and zipped up her magenta skirt, tucking in her shirt into it. "Akeno-chan is pretty much immune to my teasing since she's just as bad as me, but you and Sona-chan are the tomatoes now." He wrapped the black corset around Rias' body as she raised her arms up, smiling down at him fondly. "Especially Sona-chan, it's like all her blood rushes to her face," Naruto laughed at the Student Council President's face. "How she still maintains that emotionless expression when her face is glowing, I'll never know."

"Keep doing that to Sona, Serafall-sama will come teach you a lesson." Rias tied her black ribbon around the collar of her shirt.

Naruto smirked as he lifted Rias in his arms; the girl was still tying her bow and seemed perfectly fine with him manhandling her. "I'm sure Serafall-sama has more important things to do than freeze me." The Rook placed Rias onto a chair in front of the clubroom mirror, "But even so, I love her reactions too much to stop." Naruto reached for a hairbrush Rias has set out and started to comb through her long hair.

Rias giggled as she applied her eyeliner. "Sooner or later, all three of us will get back at you."

Naruto spun her chair around and knelt down to her height. "Yeah, well I'm not too concerned." His hand hovered over her selection of lipstick and eventually picked the ruby red. "The last time you tried to prank me, I ended up kissing you." Naruto smiled at the memory as Rias sighed. "I certainly would not mind if you want to do something like that again." The rook gently held Rias' chin with his fingers and leaned in to apply the lipstick. "But I guess I was the winner, I took your first kiss."

Rias tried not to move her lips as she spoke, "I took your first kiss too."

The blond was finished with the lipstick and placed it down with a sigh, "Such an unfair trade for you." Naruto stared into Rias' blue eyes with a smile. "By the way…" he trailed off as he leaned in closer to the girl, smiling at the growing blush on her face. "When was the last time we kissed?"

The Gremory looked to the side, blushing. "I don't know, maybe a few days ago?" Sometimes, when Naruto would finish sucking her blood, they would both feel hot and bothered and would share a kiss together, using the physical connection to convey some of their pent up affection. And when Rias thought back to those times, she noticed that they were becoming increasingly frequent. "I don't keep track of every time you try to bite my tongue."

Naruto smiled, clearly amused. "Yes you do."

Without another word, Naruto leaned in and kissed her. Rias' eyes widened, but almost immediately responded, as if out of reflex. The Rook's arms held onto the arms of the chair as he leaned up, pushing his lips deeper against hers. Rias' back was fully against the back of the chair, with her head tilted down to meet with Naruto's. She slowly held reached up and cupped his cheeks with her hands, holding his head close as she deepened the kiss on her end.

Naruto lightly bit into her lower lip, nibbling on it with a small smile. He then wrapped his lips around her lower lip, slightly sucking on it as he pulled away, making a small pop sound. Rias opened her eyes and stared into his once they parted, but before she could speak, Naruto kissed her again, this time even more intense. His tongue ravished her lips and forced its way into her mouth, relishing in its warmth. A wrestling match started between their tongues, both trying to overwhelm the other. Rias held onto Naruto's face tighter and added more pressure into the kiss, deepening it even further. She moaned into the kiss, feeling Naruto's hands move to hold her waist and slowly moving up.

"Ara ara, am I interrupting something?"

Rias instantly broke the kiss at the voice and looked over at the door. Akeno Himejima, her best friend and Queen, stood at the front of the room, pushing a tray of snacks towards them. She had her usual sweet smile – a veiled teasing gesture that Rias instantly recognized. Rias tried to redeem herself by trying to look as if nothing was happening, but with a string of saliva still connecting her lips with Naruto's, it wasn't working too well.

"You have the worst timing sometimes, Akeno-chan." Naruto sighed as he stood up, turning to look at his second childhood friend as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You two didn't have to stop," said the Queen as she placed the snacks onto the coffee table. "I've seen you two kiss many times, so what's the big deal if I see you two making out." Rias blushed at her words and looked away, trying to regain her lost dignity. "But I got to say, you never kiss me like that, Naru-kun."

"And he shouldn't!" exclaimed Rias as she hugged Naruto's head to her chest. "He's my Rook and should only kiss me!"

"Buchou is a selfish girl," Akeno said with a smile, touching her cheek lightly as she did. "You didn't mind me or Sona kissing him when we were back in the Underworld.

A few years back, the girls seemed to have entered an experimental age and wanted to try things with their only male friend. Rias was the bravest and the most confident about it at the time, and she blinded folded Naruto, told him that it was a game, and kissed him on the lips. Akeno could still remember how she felt nervous about it and how Sona looked absolutely horrified. But it was all in good fun. By the time Naruto figured out what was happening, all of them had kissed him at least three times, even Sona, who almost fainted.

"That was different!" Rias was still holding onto Naruto, who had an amused smile on his face. "We were all kids and didn't know what it meant!" The Gremory heiress blushed a little as she glared at Akeno. "First kisses mean a lot to girls!"

"I gave Naru-kun my first kiss as well, though, and so did Sona-kaicho." Seeing Rias try to come up with a response was fun for Akeno, but she knew they didn't have the time. "But anyway, you better hurry up; the others are on their way here."

"Fine!" Rias released Naruto and stood up, fixing her dress and lipstick.

As Akeno continued to place the snacks on the table, Naruto gently kissed Rias on her cheek and leaned close to her ear. "You'll always be my special lady; I belong to you, Rias-chan." Her face became even redder as she gave Naruto a shy smile, nodding all the while. "I'm your Rook, remember?" With that, Naruto turned around and sat down on the couch.

Akeno winked at him as he sat down, while whispering, "Lipstick, Naru-kun."

"Thanks, Akeno-chan." The vampire grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth free of the ruby red before he looked down at the snacks. "Hey, did you bring any tom-"

"There right here, don't worry." Akeno smiled and placed a plate of tomato bread in front of Naruto with a wink. "I added some of my blood into it just for you."

Naruto smiled and quickly bit into a thick loaf. "You're the best, Akeno-chan." The young man actually smiled as he ate the heavenly bread; it tasted amazing, a mixture of tomato and Akeno's incredibly delicious blood. "I'll take a few more for the road!"

"Where are you going?" asked Rias as she sat down behind the large desk reserved for the president. "We're about the start the meeting with Issei."

"Sorry, but I have a client to meet right now; besides, I'm not overly excited to meet one of the perverted trio." Rias sighed as Naruto took the plate of tomato bread and stood at the other end of the room. "I've asked Koneko-chan to be on the lookout for me; if he pervs too much I'll beat him up myself."

"Don't kill my new pawn, Naruto; he should be a good addition to our family."

Naruto winked at Rias as he snapped his finger, a red magic circle appearing under his feet. "As you say, Buchou, but if he tries to touch you or the others, I'll get him for it." Rias sighed, but smile at him nonetheless. "I won't kill him, but breaking an arm or two might be needed to send a clear message." With a flash of red light, the magic circle enveloped Naruto's body and he disappeared, teleported off to the distance.

Akeno giggled as she finished with the snacks. "You better control Issei, Buchou, or Naru-kun will really hurt him."

Rias smiled with a sigh. "I will."

* * *

"Yo, Akuma-kun," said a middle aged man as he opened his door. "Right on time, as usual" Naruto smiled and nodded at his regular client. "Come on in, I got a new selection from France."

"Great, French is always nice."

The apartment was quite spacious, but that might be because of the man's lack in furniture. Most of the rooms in the home were just four walls and the ground. There were some standard appliances in the kitchen and several chairs in the living room, but that was about it. There was one flat screen television on the main wall of the living room, but Naruto had never seen the man turn it on. The one place that seemed most used was the man's liquor cabinet, which was a seven-foot tall and three-foot wide portable wine cellar with almost a hundred bottles of valuable selections.

"1787 Chateau Lafite, very impressive." Naruto smiled at the man as he whistled at the bottle. "This is one of the few bottles left in the world."

The man nodded as he started to uncork the bottle. "Indeed, this one bottle costs €120,000; I called quite a few people over there to get my hands on one." The cork came off and the man placed the bottle on the counter, smiling at the smell. "Let it breath for about ten minutes, and it should be good."

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite client?"

The man laughed as he placed two wine glasses on the table, both of them sparkling clean and without residue, both with no chance of affecting the taste of the wine. "You do say it from time to time, and I must say that I enjoy your company as well; it not easy sharing a glass of wine with a friend now days."

Naruto smiled and sat back on his chair. "I agree; I certainly cannot strike a proper conversation with most of my classmates; it's either they are too mindless or too dependent on their raging hormones." The man laughed as Naruto chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I love girls a lot, but I don't try to get in the pants of every single one I come across."

"Well teenage boys are mostly like that," said the man with a shrug. "I remember when I was younger I had more girlfriends than I have bottles of wine now."

Naruto chuckled, "Well kudos."

"I was obsessed with breasts," said the man with a laugh. "The bigger the better and there were so many things you can do with them." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the topic. "You can squeeze them and fondle them, like most men do, but you can also press on the nipple like a button." The man smirked and rested his elbows on the bar-table. "It's like a real button; the woman would go _nyaa _when you press it."

"Really, I would have to try it next time." Naruto had, on occasion, touched Rias and Akeno's breasts, but he had never pressed on their nipples. "You make it sound pretty fun to do."

"Good man." The man sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I know another young man about your age, but he's got no interest in girls at all and only likes to pick fights." Naruto nodded along and rested his arms on the bar as well. "I worry for him sometimes; at this rate he's going to be a virgin forever."

"Well, if he's happy…" Naruto shrugged, not really understanding how a normal teenager male would not like girls; he couldn't imagine not wanting to kiss Rias or Akeno, and certainly can't imagine the perverted trio not peeking in the girls' changing room. "But anyway, I see you've almost completed your collection." Naruto looked over at a small plaque with twelve buttons clipped on it. "All you're missing is the 1789 Inaugural; find that and you'll have each of George Washington's Campaign Buttons."

"I'm having a hard time with that one, but I'm sure I'll get it sooner or later, I always do." The man smiled then sighed. "When I start collecting things I don't stop until I collect every possible item, an annoying habit if there ever was one."

"At least you see things to the end."

The man smirked. "Yes," he muttered before he grabbed the bottle wine. "Any way, let's try this out." He poured enough wine to fill a quarter of the glass and passed it to Naruto. "Let's hope time has been kinder to this wine than it has to me."

Naruto chuckled before he raised his glass, "To our beloved _buttons_."

The man laughed, "Tits and antiques, two of my favorite things!" He lightly tapped his glass against Naruto's. "Cheers!"

The vampire gently swirled the wine in the glass before giving it a slight sniff, enjoying the delightful scent before gently sipping on it. He sighed in pleasure; just like some of his favorite blood, it tasted perfect. It wasn't as satisfying as Rias' or Akeno's blood, but it was still very enjoyable. He was sure that having drinks with his favorite client was better than having a meeting with Hyoudou Issei, the local frenzied sex-dog of the school.

* * *

Walking around the Old School Building at night was better, in Naruto's opinion. The sun would be gone and the air would be cooler. The building didn't feel stuffy; instead, it would feel crisp and cool. Some people might be bothered by the lack of light, but as a vampire and a devil, Naruto could see in the dark very well, so it didn't matter to him. He knew his way around the house like the back of his hand, so it wasn't as if he needed to use his eyes to look around. The room he was looking for was always at the same place, just down the hall from the clubroom.

Naruto walked up to a double door with some large chains locking it in place and a Gremory seal placed on the chain's lock. It was a seal, and when it was in place, no one would be able to open the doors on either end. Seeing that the seal was still active, Naruto stood by the door, waiting for a few minutes. Then, just like every other night, the locked, along with the chains, disappeared. The door was free and wouldn't be sealed again until morning.

"Are you awake yet, Gasper?" asked the blond as he opened the door and walked in.

The room was quite large. It walls were painted purple with black lining along the edges. There were quite a few stuff dolls of all sorts around the sides of the room, all of them purple or pink. Then there was a small coffin in the middle of the room, and the lid was open.

"Yep, good morning, Naru-nii!"

There was a boy sitting in the coffin, but he looked rather girly. He was wearing the girls' uniform instead of the boys', and was hugging a bunny plushy to his chest. He had light blond hair, much lighter than Naruto's shade, and purple eyes. He had a large smile on his face when he saw his surrogate older brother walk into the room and quickly stood up to hug him.

Naruto smiled at the boy hugging him and patted him on the head, ruffling his hair. "It should be good night, but I guess that doesn't really matter for us vampires." The Rook looked around the room and was amused to see some candy wrappers on the floor. "Did Koneko-chan come to give you sweets again?"

Gasper smiled and nodded. "Yep, she left them by the door last night."

"Well don't eat too much; you'll get hyper and start freezing things."

"I'm sorry Nii-chan, but I still can't control my powers…" muttered the boy with some tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry so easily, Gasper; you're a man and we don't cry." Naruto patted his brother's head and smiled. "And don't be so hard on yourself; I haven't mastered my power either." Gasper looked down a little, but nodded nonetheless. "We both have a lot of time to master our Sacred Gears, so don't worry."

"I don't want to have my Sacred Gear."

Naruto smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around Gasper's shoulders. "We should feel lucky, Gasper; we're half vampire and half human, and our human half gave us our Sacred Gears." He didn't want to think of his old memories, one he had before he met Rias, but it reminded him of his goals. "If it wasn't for our Sacred Gears, we would have died that day."

"I know, but still." Gasper looked up at his brother and hugged his knees. "I know you can master your powers, Nii-chan; you're a genius and the only Dhampire to ever possess Shinso Blood; you saved us that day and killed all those vampire hunters." Naruto looked down at the boy and continued to listen. "But I'm weak and scared and I don't think I can ever master my powers."

"None of us are born brave, Gasper." Naruto smiled at the boy again as he pulled him closer. "Don't be ashamed when you're scared because that is the only time you can be brave." Gasper nodded weakly at his brother, but looked a little better. "Soon little bro, people will be calling us the Two Vampires of the Gremory Family, and we'll help Rias-chan win every Rating Game."

Gasper smiled and nodded timidly. "I hope so, Naru-niichan."

"Good, now let's play some games!"

Naruto chuckled as Gasper' eyes brightened at his words, running to grab his video games and controllers. The boy was only two years younger than him, but Naruto felt like Gasper was still a young child, a little boy who needed his big brother to look after. He didn't mind at all; Gasper was his brother in everything but blood and he would take care of him, no matter how long it might take.

_'Don't worry, Gasper, soon I'll master my Shinso Blood and the Annihilation Maker, and I'll make sure those people pay for what they did to us!'_

* * *

**The End!**

**I've been reading Highschool DxD again and really liked the vampires in the recent volumes, so I decided to do a story on it. As some of you may already know, Shinso Blood is a reference to Rosario Vampire, my favorite Vampire Anime. If you don't know the abilities of a Shinso Vampire, don't worry, I will explain it in the next few chapters.**

**This will be a harem story, and I have the girls thought out already. There will be four girls, no more, no less. Rias is obviously one of them, and the other may also be fairly apparent, but the fourth one will be revealed later on.**

**PS: I WILL EITHER UPDATE "BLOOD & VENGEANCE" OR "THUNDEROUS MUSIC" NEXT, SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THEM! XD**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Black Parade

I Don't Own Naruto or Highschool DxD

**Bloodlust – Chapter 2**

* * *

Naruto missed the violet sky of the Underworld. In the two years he had lived in the Gremory Estate, he had fallen in love with waking up to the violet sky and its infinite beauty. The stars would always be apparent and twinkling in the twilight. He never felt weakened or oppressed in the Underworld. But now that he was relocated to the dreadful Human World, everything changed. Every morning, rays of damned sunlight would seep through his curtains and somehow land on his face. The dull sense of weight and heat would ruin his mornings and would further tempt him into plotting to destroy the sun. He couldn't wait for his schooling in the Human World to be over so he could bid the damned blue sky farewell.

Rolling over to his side, Naruto pulled the covers over his head, sighing in content at the darkness it provided. One thing was the same as in the Underworld, and that was his bed. As soft as the clouds and warm as a woman's embrace, it carried Naruto to his dreams blissfully every night. Even in the dreadful human mornings, it would still be perfectly warm, cuddly, and comfortable. With a smile on his face, Naruto hummed in relaxation, feeling all his muscles and bones rest in contention.

"I knew you would still be sleeping, Naruto."

Hearing the voice, Naruto groaned and buried his face deeper into his warm and ever so soft pillow. He was almost in denial and wanted to ignore the person standing beside his bed. He should have known that _she_ would come haul him from his bed. He must have forgotten something again, something not important to him but seemingly important to her.

"Wake up, Naruto." The voice was calm, but clearly had an edge in it. "You're going to be late."

"That's too bad…" murmured the young man groggily as he pulled more of his cover over his head.

Naruto heard some footsteps walking away from his bed, and he optimistically thought she was going to allow him a break and leave, but he was wrong…as usual. The similar sound of bronze rings sliding across steel bars was heard, and his curtains were wide open. An incredibly irritating amount of sunlight blasted into the room and made Naruto groan more, it was awfully bright.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"You know very well that we have a test today." She walked over to the other side of the bed, where Naruto's head was laying. "I wrote you a proper study guide last week and if you had read it at least ten times, you should be able to pass with proper grades this time." She crossed her arms and felt a little irritated at the silence. "Did you study?"

"That depends…"

She sighed while shaking her head, "On what?"

"What class do we have a test in today?"

She bit her lips, something she would do during times of anger. With a deft hand, she reached down and grabbed a handful of Naruto's covers and pulled them to the side. He groaned as his body was now exposed to the sunlight; his eyes were in pain adjusting to the light. With a sigh, after a few seconds, he opened his eyes to look at the Student Council President, who was looking down at him with her usual stern expression. It seemed that her efforts of maintaining professionalism were not for naught, if it were a few years ago she would have blushed like a ripe tomato at the sight of his near-naked body.

"We have a math test today, and it covers the first quarter of this year." Sona used her free hand to lightly push up her glasses. "This test alone is worth almost a quarter of our grades, so if you fail it, you will have a higher chance of repeating a year here." She smirked when she saw Naruto's eyes widen slightly in fright. "Rias, Akeno and I are all graduating this year, and if you are left behind then we would have no choice but to return to the Underworld without you."

"W-What?" stuttered out Naruto. "You can't leave me here alone."

"I don't want to, but if you can manage your own grades then there is nothing I can do about it." Sona had a glint in her violet eyes as her smirk grew. "So come on, get dressed, brush your teeth, and come with me."

"Sona-chan…" whispered Naruto as he reached up to Sona with a smile. "You're just the best." He lightly held her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, making her blush slightly.

"We're wasting time; let's go." She said with a slightly weaker voice.

Naruto smiled, one that she recognized immediately, but it was too late. With a quick tug, Sona fell onto the bed, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her. She cried out in shock, but without care, Naruto lifted the covers over their heads and hugged Sona close to his chest, her small frame fitting perfectly in his arms.

"W-What are you doing, baka!" For a brief moment, Sona wished Naruto wasn't a Devil, that way he wouldn't be able to see her flushed face in the dark. "Quit fooling around and get ready!"

"You're so cute, Sona-chan, still trying to look professional while blushing like that." Naruto lightly laughed as he kissed Sona on the cheek, making her turn even redder, he could feel the heat coming from her face. "It's been so long since we've cuddled like this, let's just skip the stupid test and stay in bed the whole day."

Sona remained silent for the moment, afraid that her voice might come out as embarrassed or squeaky. It had been at least a year since Naruto had last held her in bed. The last time was during Rias' birthday party that consisted only of the four of them – Rias, Sona, Akeno, and Naruto. They wanted to dwell into the nostalgia and decided to sleep in the same bed for the night, just like they would do when they were children. Sona would never forget how Naruto just smiled at her and carried her off to bed, holding her in his arms the whole night as if it was the most obviously thing to do. She never said anything about it afterwards, but it was the best night of sleep she had had in a long time. Never had she felt so safe.

"Don't do this, Naruto." The vampire was surprised at how timid Sona sounded at the moment, nothing like her usual intimidating self. "We have to get to school."

With a small and fond smile, Naruto nuzzled his face into Sona's hair, enjoying the scent of her vanilla shampoo. "I am so happy to see that I can still make the real you come out." He kissed her lovingly on the cheek again and pulled her closer. "I don't know why, but you, Rias-chan and Akeno-chan all try to keep these ridiculous façades in the human world." Sona blushed as she tried to hide her face into Naruto's bare chest. "I miss the real Sona-chan, the shy girl who liked to steal Rias' teddy bears and would pout her lips at me when I don't play with her."

"I'm right here, Naruto-chan, I was never gone," said Sona, after a few moments of silence, using the old nickname she gave to the small boy who was her favorite person in the world. "It's just that we've decided to act our age and become the heiresses we are supposed to be."

"Well you don't have to act like that in front of me." Naruto kissed the top of Sona's head with a smile. "Just like when we were kids, all three of you are my most adored, admired, elegant, majestic ladies." The blond smiled as he hugged Sona close to his chest, feeling her breath on his bare chest. "You don't have to use these acts to have me remember that; no matter what, you three will always be my special ladies."

Sona was still flushed, but smiled. "When did you become such a good speaker?"

Naruto chuckled. "I guess I picked it up from you, Sona-chan; I'm not as smart as you, but I do watch and learn."

"Fine, Naruto-chan, I won't act so strict to you, but I was not kidding when I said we have a test today." Sona pulled away from Naruto and sat up on the bed, exposing sunlight to Naruto again, making him groan. "A part of me has genuinely grown and matured since we left the Underworld, so please listen to me and come to class." Sona smiled as she looked down at Naruto. "I'll help you study a little on the way."

The blond sighed, but smiled at one of his three best friends, "Fine, but on one condition."

The Sitiri Heiress already knew what he was going to say, so she just sighed and tilted her head to the side, pulling down the collar of her shirt a little as she blushed. "Alright, but hurry up." It had been a long time since Naruto had asked for her blood, at least several months, and the thought of feeling him so close again made her heart race. "We don't have that much time."

Naruto smiled as he sat up, his hands gently holding Sona's shoulders. "Thank you, Sona-chan." The blond stared into her violet eyes, his intensity making her flush more. "It's been a long time, Sona-chan; I've almost forgotten how amazing you smell."

"D-Don't smell me!" cried Sona with her face resembling a tomato. "Just hurry up and suck it!"

"Oh don't be so pushy, Sona-chan; I just want to share a special moment with you." Naruto lightly rubbed his nose against Sona's neck, taking in her vanilla scent. He smirked when he heard Sona's breath quicken, her chest rising up and down faster and faster. "Relax, Sona-chan, I'll bite, but it'll feel good."

"You jerk." Sona gasped when she felt Naruto kiss her neck, his lips just as soft as she remembered. It felt warm against her skin, but she shivered from his touch. It was getting dangerously arousing; Sona resisted the urge to moan as he continued to gently kiss her skin. Then she felt something wet slide along her neck, and she actually moaned when she realized that it was his tongue. "Y-You're enjoying this too much, baka."

Naruto smiled as he blew on the wet spot on her neck, making her shiver again. "Of course I am." His arms circled her waist and pulled her onto his lap, allowing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders and rest her head on shoulder, placing her neck right in front of his lips. "You smell good enough to eat…" Naruto trailed off as his eyes became dazed and fang became long, "So good." Without another word, the blond sank his teeth into Sona's flesh as gently as he could, just like he would to Rias.

"N-Naruto!" cried out Sona in a voice that made Naruto tingle in desire.

_'Her body is still just as soft as ever…'_ muttered the vampire in his head, surprised that he could have such rational thoughts at such a time. His hands caressed her sides, slowly running their way up to the sides of her breasts. Naruto smiled as he felt Sona's arms tighten around his head, pulling him closer to her. _'Screw the math test; I'm going to take my time here.'_

"D-Don't touch me t-there!"

* * *

"T-Thank you, Akeno-san!"

Hyoudou Issei, the resident pervert of Kuoh Academy, was having one of the best days of his life. He'd never thought that he'd be able to have lunch with the two great ladies of Kuoh as well as the school cute mascot, Toujou Koneko-chan. The past day had opened his eyes to a completely new world, one of supernatural beings and monsters, but he didn't really care. His daily boring life had been transformed and now he was surrounded by the most beautiful girls he had never seen in his life.

"You're welcome, Issei-kun; I hope you like the cookies I made." Akeno smiled at her junior as she continued to place the snacks onto the table.

"The tea is as good as usual, Akeno."

"Thank you, Buchou."

Rias had decided to host a lunch inside their clubroom for her peerage to provide them with a chance to relax and just enjoy each other's company. Akeno had once again out done herself by providing a feast for the group. After deciding to make a western lunch, there were several plates of sandwiches, delicate little cakes, trays and trays of cookies, and light earl grey tea. Everyone was quite happy with the food – Koneko had already finished over half the cookies on the table.

"I really like the cakes, Akeno-senpai; can you please give me the recipe for them later?" The handsome prince of Kuoh Academy had a smile on his face as he turned to face the vice-president of their club. "I have a client who would love to try one of these, and I would like to make them for her the next time she asks for me to cook."

Akeno nodded at the blond with a smile, "Of course, Kiba-kun."

"Thank you very much."

"Akeno-san, what's that dish over there?" Issei asked as he pointed over to a platter of food still covered and was still on the cart.

"That plate is specially made for someone else," replied Akeno with her usual elegant smile. "But I'm not sure where he is right now."

Issei stopped eating and looked up fully. "Another person?" he asked, "So there's another person in our group that I haven't met yet?"

Rias smiled and nodded. "Yes, but you should meet him today."

"O-Oh, okay." Issei felt a little nervous meeting the remaining member, especially since it was another male. Kiba, despite Issei's jealousy and resentment, was ultimately a nice and polite person, and Issei hoped that the other male would be the same. He didn't what to expect from a male devil.

"So you're the new guy."

"AAHHH!" Issei cried out in shock and fell forward onto the ground, "W-What the hell?!"

With a chuckle, everyone turned to look at Naruto, who had silently walked into the room. He was dressed in his usual uniform and had a smirk on his face as he looked down at Issei, who was still shaken up. Akeno smiled at the sight as Rias giggled; Issei's reaction was more or less what they expected. For some reason, most boys in the school were very scared of him.

"Don't be so scared, I don't bite," said Naruto as he sat down on the couch next to Rias, "Not you anyway."

"N-Naruto-senpai!" cried out Issei as he remained on the ground, looking up at the vampire with widened eyes.

In the two years Naruto had been attending Kuoh Academy, he had gained somewhat of a reputation. Maybe it was because of his constant lateness to class, his guaranteed absence during tests, his intimidating stature compared to other boys, or how he sent five students into the hospital for trying to flirt with Rias. It had come to the point where students would avoid Naruto in the hallway, not dare look him in the eyes during class, and never speak with Rias, Akeno or Sona in his presence. There were rumors lingering around in the school about him as well, but most of them were false. The truth was far worse.

"Naruto is a part of my peerage, and you should learn from him, Issei."

"H-Hai, Buchou, I will."

Naruto smirked as the frightened boy climbed back to his seat, trying to finish his sandwich without shaking hands. It didn't really look forward to meeting a person who might constantly leer at Rias and Akeno, but messing around with his nerves should be fun enough.

"Here you do Naru-kun, I made this just for you~"

Naruto's expression brightened as Akeno passed him a plate of his favorite sandwiches – roast beef with tomato and blood butter – her special treat for him. He had loved Akeno's sandwiches for him ever since she first made it for him in the Underworld, and if anything, they had gotten even better with time.

"Oh I love you, Akeno-chan."

Akeno giggled and nodded. "I love you too."

Rias looked a little annoyed, but didn't dwell on it. "So where were you Naruto, lunch started a while ago."

"The teacher wanted to see me after the math test," replied the blond with an irate face, his sandwich in hand. "Apparently I barely passed and my grade is still on the borderline." Naruto smiled as he finished his sandwich. "The teacher seemed disappointed, but I'm okay with it as long as I pass."

Kiba smiled and placed his hands on his lap. "You sure haven't changed, Senpai."

Rias sighed and shook her head. "Just be careful; if you repeat the third year, Okaa-sama might come and teach you herself."

Naruto actually looked a little intimidated at that. "I'm sure Lady Venelana has more important things to do."

Akeno giggled, amused by the memory of Lady Venelana pulling Naruto by the ear and dragging him into the study room. Rias' mother was one of the most loving women they all knew, but she could be one of the most terrifying devils in the Underworld if need be. If there ever was one person Naruto was scared of, it would be Lady Venelana.

Issei watched his upperclassmen converse with each other and clearly saw the familiarity between them. There were rumors around the school saying that Naruto was dating Rias Gremory, but there were also some that said he was dating Akeno Himejima. Issei's friend, Motohama, said he clearly saw Naruto kissing Rias' neck on morning by the Old School House. The new devil didn't know the exact relationship between them, but the affections were clear and apparent. Oh how jealous was he at that moment.

"Koneko-chan!" exclaimed Naruto as he walked over to the other couch and sat down next to the petite girl. "One of my clients owns a candy shop and he gave me these as payment." The vampire snapped his fingers to make a magic circle appear on his palm, and soon a large box manifested on it. "I made sure to get all your favorites!"

Koneko gave a small smile as she looked up at Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto-senpai."

"Anything for my cute little sister," said the blond as he ruffled her hair. "Just don't share too much with Gasper; he'll get really hyper and start freezing random things."

The small girl merely nodded. "I won't share with him."

"Who's Gasper?" asked Issei who overheard.

"You'll meet him later on," Rias said before anyone else. "He's a first year here in Kuoh."

"Okay…"

"Naruto," started Rias as she finished her tea. "We received a message from the Archduke this morning." Naruto placed his sandwich down and nodded in all seriousness. "It seems that we have another stray demon on the loose." The Gremory Heiress rested her elbows on her desk as her peerage listened on. "It is hiding at the large deserted mansion at the edge of town and it lures people there in order to eat them."

"E-Eat them?!" exclaimed Issei, clearly shocked at the conversation.

"Most of us have clients to respond to tonight, so I would like you and Issei to go take care of the stray."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sure, no problem; I didn't help with the last stray, so I should take care of this one." The blond looked over at Issei and smirked. "You're coming with me, new guy; I'll show you how devils fight."

Issei forced a polite smile and chuckled nervously, "S-Sure."

"Issei," said Rias with her usual kind voice. "Be sure to listen to your senpai and learn from him; he knows what he's doing and can help you along."

"Hai," replied the new devil rather weakly. "Thank you, Naruto-senpai."

Naruto merely smirked, "No problem."

* * *

There had been many stories revolving around town about the old abandoned mansion at the edge of town. Rumor had it that it once belonged to a rich family who all died over night. It was some sort of murder, but the case was never resolved, so the spirits of the dead family haunted their home, causing nothing but death to all other who inhabit that mansion. Local children had decided to name the place _Blood Spill_, the single most avoided place in town.

Issei remembered that he had once seen the mansion up close before, on a day of leisure with his two best friends. It was during the day and the sun was bright, so the mansion didn't look overly horrific, but it was very different at night.

_'This looks like it came straight out of a horror movie!'_

Since they had arrived at the place via magic of a red circle, Issei had been hiding behind Naruto's shoulder, turning his head at every sound. The barren tree branches casted claw-like shadows on the ground and the moonlight felt eerie; the entire atmosphere of the place was utterly horrific.

"Okay, the stray should be somewhere in that house." Naruto stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and looked back at Issei. "Let's go; I want to finish this quickly."

Issei quickly followed after his senior, making sure to stay close to him and not stall behind more than three feet. He had seen quite a few of traumatizing things in the past few days, but he was not immune to fear. "Doesn't this place creep you out, Senpai?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Don't listen to those dumb stories about this house; there's nothing but the stray here." He looked back at Issei, who was shaking a little. "Besides, we're devils; the ghosts should be scared of us, not the other way around."

"True…"

"So has anyone explained to you the peerage setting of our group?"

"Umm no, Senpai."

"Well, it seems Buchou is leaving all the explaining to me," muttered Naruto as he kept walking ahead. "Anyway, as you should know, Buchou is our King." Issei nodded silently, "_King_ is in correspondence with the King in Chess, in a way that she is the center piece. She is the only Pure-Blooded Devil in our group and it was she who gave us our devil powers. Each one of us are her peerage members, and we also have powers based on Chess pieces, thus, we are known as Evil Pieces."

Issei scratched the side of his cheek and nodded sheepishly. "I guess I understand, so we all represent a piece of the chess board."

Naruto nodded. "Yes exactly."

"So what powers do we have?"

"Each piece grants different powers to a certain extent," said the blond as if reciting a textbook. "Just like the chess board, there are two Rooks, two Bishops, two Knights, one Queen, one King, and eight Pawns. Kiba is a Knight, and his power is basically super-human speed coupled with advanced swordsmanship. Both Koneko-chan and I are Rooks, so we have super-human strength and defense. Akeno-chan is the Queen, and she has the power of all the pieces put together."

Issei nodded. "So which piece am I?"

"You're a pawn, a foot soldier." Naruto chuckled at the look on his junior's face. "But you're a special case; you actually took all eight pawn pieces for Buchou to resurrect you."

"What does that mean?"

"Sometimes when the individual is particularly powerful, a devil would need more than one piece to turn the individual into a devil, like you." Naruto turned to look on ahead as he continued. "You must have some sort of powerful Sacred Gear in order to cost so many pieces." Issei looked down at his left hand with wonder. "Sometimes there are Mutation Pieces, which are pieces that are capable of harnessing much more power than regular pieces, so one Mutation Piece can replace many regular pieces. I myself possess a Mutation Piece."

Issei looked up in surprise. "Really, so how many pieces are you worth?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, Buchou wasn't the one who turned me into a devil." Seeing Issei's shock, Naruto continued before he could interrupt. "Buchou's older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama was the one who originally resurrected me with his Rook piece, which turned into a Mutation Piece. He wanted me to attend school in the Human World along with Buchou and Akeno-chan, so he traded me for Buchou's Rook Piece."

Issei's mind reeled at the sudden information. "Okay, so you also have some sort of power?"

"Yeah, I have a Sacred Gear too." The blond looked up at the entrance of the mansion. "My human half allows me to possess a Sacred Gear."

"Wait a minute," muttered Issei in wonder, "Human half?"

"Yeah," replied Naruto with a smirk that exposed his elongated fangs. "I'm half human, half vampire." Issei didn't know to either be surprised or scared and just kept walking alongside Naruto. "But that's enough explaining for now; we're here."

The mansion looked even bigger up close. Its iron gate towered over the two young men as they stepped through it. The years had not been kind to the mansion, erosion was clear and apparent. The paint had been left in patches by the scorching sunlight and the gardens were all barren and dry. The double doors of the front entrance were smashed into the ground and in splinters; it appeared as if something quite large broke through it.

Naruto sighed and walked straight into the mansion. "Let's just get this over with."

"S-Senpai, wait!"

**"I smell something disgusting…"** A deep and twisted voice sounded from all corners of the mansion, seemingly everywhere at once. **"Devil scum, here to deal with me?" **The face of a beautiful young woman emerged from behind a large pillar of the home, her torso bear with her large breasts taunting about freely. **"But I'm hungry, so the two of you will have to accommodate for now."**

Issei had a lecherous grin on his face as he stared at the monster's breasts. "Is she some kind of exhibitionist monster or something?"

"She's just a stray, a monster that killed her own master for her own selfish reasons." Naruto was not blind to the monstrous body beyond her seemingly beautiful face and torso. Her entire lower half resembled a Venus trap and her legs were gigantic. "But either way, she's not too strong."

"She's got awesome boobs!"

Naruto sighed and stepped forward. "Just stand back for now; this is your first time seeing a battle so just watch."

**"I'll devour you!"**

The monster's Venus trap stomach opened and a horrendous smell of dead corpses and rotten meat filtered through the mansion, making Issei gag. Naruto glared at the monster, his eye flickering from blue to blood red. Just before the teeth could impale him from the sides, Naruto jumped into the air and side-kicked the monster in the face, sending it barreling into the back wall of the mansion, the monster crying out in pain all the while.

Naruto resisted a shiver, "You're disgusting; I don't even want to touch you."

The vampire closed his eyes and focused his energy, and a necklace appeared around his neck. It was a simple black string, but it held a beautiful black crystal. It was a black as night and gave off an extremely powerful aura. A crimson red energy started to glow from around the crystal as a shadow started to stretch from around Naruto's legs. Soon all of the living room of the mansion was covered by one large shadow, and it began to break off into smaller pieces.

"W-What is this, Senpai."

Naruto spread his arms out as shapes emerged from the shadow. "Annihilation Maker: Black Parade!"

Humanoid shapes stood around Naruto like an army. They all looked human, but had skin as pale as snow. Issei was shocked to see that none of them had any facial features except for a mouth. The places where their eyes, nose or ears should be were just empty. All of them had fine tailored suits on their bodies that were as black as night and had black leather top hats covering their bald head. They all stood motionlessly, two feet apart from one another, in a completely structured formation. With Naruto still standing in the middle of his personal army, they all hissed, revealing their vampire-like fangs.

Issei shivered from the terrifying sound and stepped back. "S-Senpai…"

Naruto opened his eyes, revealing his own crimson red eyes, eyes of a vampire. "Kill the stray."

With that simple command, all his minions dashed over to the monster on the far side of the room, moving in a uniform and efficient fashion. Within seconds, Issei could hear the monster crying out in pain as dozens of vampire-like monsters broke every part of its body. Naruto's minions were crazy strong, Issei thought. With each punch, the monster would be flung from one side to the other, and they landed dozens of punches all at once. Soon the stray was a bloodied heap on the ground, twitching in pain as it tried to let out a silent scream.

Then, all of Naruto's minions right arms transformed into a sharp blade, like a katana. Without uttering a single sound, they all leaped into the air with their bladed arms raised. Issei couldn't look away as they all descended on the monster, stabbing their arms through its body and into the cement floor. With one last cry of anguish from the stray, it was over. The stray was dead, skewered by dozens of blades before it disintegrated into nothing.

"Good." Naruto snapped his fingers and all his soldiers melded back into the shadows and retreated back into his own shadow. The necklace around his neck stopped glowing red and vanished, as if it hadn't been there all along. With a sigh, Naruto turned back with his hands in his pocket. "See, it wasn't strong at all."

Issei couldn't help but be terrified at Naruto, and gulped when he turned to him, "H-Hai."

Naruto chuckled and patted Issei on the shoulder as he walked passed him. "Don't be scared, Issei, if you don't want to end up like that, just don't betray Buchou." Issei managed a nod and just followed behind Naruto. "Let's go home now, I'm tired."

* * *

**The End!**

**That's the second chapter of Bloodlust, and I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**The next chapter will showcase Akeno's turn in Naruto's affection, much like Sona in this chapter and Rias in the first.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


End file.
